Amistad
by MaxxLD
Summary: Nunca olvidaré lo que hicimos la última noche que pasamos juntos... porque cada ocurrencia, cada momento estaba lleno de adrenalina. Aún con la idea de su partida esta última noche nunca la olvidaremos. No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Amistad [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Copyright: **Kazuki Takahashi**

Fanfiction

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece

[Miren, les quiero dar una pequeña advertencia haha… pues no es nada de eso de cómo se llama? (es eso donde dos personajes hombres tienen atracción X] perdonen mi ignorancia) ni tampoco es sexo explicito; si acaso una que otra platica de eso para pues ambientizar y dar un poco de comedia]

* * *

Una tenue luz entraba de la ventana del cuarto de aquel joven; un chico que a su corta edad había vivido una de las más grandes y fantásticas aventuras de toda la vida. Desde la loca idea de tener un alma dentro de aquel objeto extravagante, pasando por las preocupantes batallas en el reino de las sombras y el despertar de los dioses egipcios hasta la inaudita presencia de la ciudad de la Atlántida… mucho se podría contar de la vida de ese joven Yugi Muto, claro, sin dejar a un lado a sus muy queridos y numerosos amigos; pero ahora que se presenta la batalla final, tiene miedo y a la vez tristeza por lo que podría pasar.

Callado, hundido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos se encontraba, recostado, inerte. Lentamente parpadeo y levanto solo su pecho para mirar alrededor, posar por unos segundo el rompecabezas del milenio y luego caer bruscamente a al cama; frustrado y atormentado eran con exactitud las emociones que experimentaba pero enseguida una gran angustia se apodero del cuerpo del joven que el hizo casi imposible respirar.

Se levantó de mala gana y camino unos pasos para tratar de sentirse un poco mejor pero en lugar de eso, una figura casi transparente, solo apenas visible para el joven Yugi se poso enfrente de él aumentando la sensación de desmayo.

-Todo lo que pasamos juntos, ¿Lo recuerdas, Atem?- pregunta el chico de ojos violeta. -¿La primera pelea que tuvimos con Pegasus?- intenta el joven tratando se disimular su verdadero estado.

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue un momento lleno de tensión para todos… aun no olvido ese momento en el que colapsaste, me llene de rabia.- contesta emotivamente pero al final de sus palabras Yugi nota algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Atem?- interroga el menor de los jóvenes con cierta dificultad –Tu mirada está perdida.- llamo la atención de su compañero pero este no le prestaba atención.-¿Yami?- llamo nuevamente al joven sintiendo como el aire le faltaba. Sabia que hace poco había conocido a tal como Atem pero quedo acostumbrado a llamarlo Faraón o simplemente Yami como le reveló cuando la batalla final contra Pegasus cuando el reino de los duelos había terminado. –Estas muy pensativo más de lo normal- revelo el menor

-No te preocupes- respondió Atem –es solo, que… necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que está pasando- confiesa con un tono melancólico y un leve sonrojo. Alzó un poco la vista y miró los ojos angustiados y temblorosos el pequeño.

-¿Quién diría que el gran faraón Atem se pondría sentimental antes de su ultimo duelo? Pensé que el niño aquí era yo.- dijo sentándose en el suelo y recuperando el aliento.

-¿Niño? Claro, la gran inocencia que guarda tu espíritu hace que seas así pero aun siendo un niño, has demostrado coraje.- admite más relajado al ver a su compañero más tranquilo.

-Sólo un poco; siempre has sido tú quien juega y gana los duelos- recuerda Yugi.

-Pero tú me has detenido cuando hago algo mal… me has enseñado a ser menos orgulloso.

-Y tú me has enseñado a tener mas confianza en mi, ahora se bien que puedo hacer lo que me proponga.- expresa con confianza y sintiendo como aquella presión que ejercía sobre su pecho se aleja.

-Si, pero aun así; seguirás aprendiendo cosas nuevas y algún serás más fuerte que yo… y me da mucha tristeza saber que no este aquí para cuando eso pase.

-Wow… nunca había tenido el gusto de conocer tu parte sensible; siempre habías sido fuerte, incluso en momentos así tenias algo para decir.

-Tengo algo que decir… pero no se cómo decirlo- revela con pena –es algo de lo que jamás pensé, llegaría a suceder.

-No me espantes- pide el joven Yugi –No me salgas con que estás enamorado de Tea.- al concluir esa oración Atem salto sorprendido y se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza.

-No… no se trata de que me guste Tea, pero sí es algo relacionado a ella- revela finalmente.

-¿Relacionado? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- pregunta con curiosidad –No me agrada nada el semblante nervioso que tienes.- señala con una risita burlona al final.

-Pues… yo sé que te gusta, pero ella… ella

-¿A ella le gustas?- pregunta sin mucha importancia –Desde que apareciste ante ella me dí cuenta, no hace falta ser un espíritu de 3000 años de antigüedad para darse cuenta.- indica viendo con gracia la cara de Yami.

-¿No te molesta?- pregunta incrédulo. –Por las noches la llamabas, como si la quisieras contigo o algo similar.

-No te confundas- pidió el chico –Después de todo, tú siempre has sido llamativo para ella; posiblemente por salvarle la vida aquella ocasión- concluye pensativo.

-¿Si?, pero sin tu cuerpo no hubiera podido hacer algo- aclaro –Sé que si te lo propones podrás enamorarla aun más de lo que yo sin querer lo hice.

-Si lo llegara a hacer, sólo le llegaría a gustar por ser el chico que se parece mucho al faraón… sólo que más bajo y con la mirada de niño.

-vamos- dice Atem tratando de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Yugi pero sin resultados –Eres muy apuesto, seguro llegarás a encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir lo que Tea te hace sentir- consuela el mayor al ver cierta tristeza en los ojos violeta de su compañero –Estoy casi seguro que halo bueno se aproxima a tu vida…

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tú y Rebeca hacen buena pareja?

-¿Estas loco? Es menor que yo y casi está de mi estatura, para cuando tenga 16 seguro estará tan alta como Tea.

-No la puedes sacar de tu mente…

-Ya lo había logrado pero tuviste que sacar el tema- contesta con cierta rabia –Pero eso no me importa, tengo que superar todo esto… lo que si me preocupa es lo que se aproxima

-No siento esto muy justo pero sé que el destino hizo que mi alma regresará para ayudar a la humanidad a luchar contra lo oscuro y me agrado bastante conocer a tan buenas personas y excelentes amigos en el proceso… pero más gusto me da habernos conocido pues, aun que nos separemos; siempre tendrás algo de mi en tu interior y yo algo de ti en mi interior.

-Marcaste la vida de cada persona que conocimos y ahora simplemente te vas… un poco inconsciente de tu parte ¿No lo crees?- pregunta en cierto tono incrédulo –Me duele pues creo que el destino nos unió por algo y ese algo está a punto de acabar pero… el destino nunca me dio tiempo de pasarla bien con mi mejor amigo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta

-Me hubiera gustado… por lo menor unas cuantas horas para pasarla juntos, como si fueses real; de carne y hueso.

-Te entiendo, siempre que salíamos con nuestros amigos uno de los dos tenia que estar encerrado por así decirlo, nunca pudimos pasarla juntos.

-Cuando arme el rompecabezas del milenio pedí mi deseo, tener amigos; nunca pensé que al completarlos liberaría el alma de mi mejor amigo… ahora ha llegado el momento de que te vallas y eso no es fácil para mí- se sincera el joven Yugi.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la pequeña habitación, los dos ahora solo desviaban sus miradas a distintas direcciones sin intentar voltear para no verse a los ojos. Yugi sintió como una rebelde pero discreta lagrima recorría su mejilla izquierda, oculta por la oscuridad; "_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_ se pregunto Yugi _"Debo de estar contento por la simple idea de que el Faraón ahora descansará"_ pero nuevamente una lagrima recorría velozmente la misma mejilla pero esta vez Atem se percato del sufrimiento que ambos compartían. Atem trato de tocarlo pero fue detenido por aquella voz en su cabeza que le convenció de que nada serviría intentar tocarlo pues él era en ese momento solo un espíritu, la sombra de lo que nunca más volvería a ser… humano.

-pienso lo mismo- dice Atem con la mirada abajo –no sé lo que me pasa y si, estoy asustado.- Aquellas ultimas palabras impactaron fuertemente al chico.

-Lamento que todo esto esté pasando, si tan sólo mi deseo hubiera sido otro no estuviéramos pasado por esto… si tan sólo hubiera pedido ser más fuerte- Yugi empezó a lamentarse pero fue bruscamente callado por un dedo de Yami que dejó a Yugi aun más asombrado.-¿Me tocaste?

-Lo sé- logra articular mirando incrédulo -¿Cómo?- pregunta

-Intenta nuevamente hacerlo- pide Yugi y este obedece en un acto de revolver el cabello del más chico -¿Cómo lo haces?

-Creo que cuando ambos lo deseamos… lo pude lograr-contesta Atem -¿Me veo diferente?- pregunta dándose una vuelta lentamente a lo que Yugi niega con la cabeza.

-Un poco más real- contesta mirando fijamente -¿No es irónico?- cuestiona el menor. –Ahora que estamos a un día del duelo final logras materializarte… de cierta manera.

Atem se mira al espejo y se toca la cara, enseguida se da otra vuelta sin perderse de vista y deja salir una leve risa que deja atónito a Yugi.

-Valla que hoy a sido un día raro- comenta Yugi que desde la cama observa cada movimiento del mayor.

-Somos idénticos- argumenta Atem. –Mismo Cabello, ojos, rostro y todo…

-Yo soy más pequeño- dice Yugi –Apenas mido 156cm

-Ya crecerás- trata de convencer al menor sin apartar la vista del espejo –no mido más de 170cm

-pero ya es más que yo- dice apenado –la estatura ayuda mucho, no creo que cada vez que Tea te quiera besar se tiene que poner casi de rodillas para hacerlo ¿verdad?

-No discutamos los problemas amorosos de los dos, mejor dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora que ya puedo tocar las cosas?- pregunta con emoción.

-jugar cartas ya no es una opción- dice Yugi pensativamente -¿Por qué no, nos divertimos haciendo lo que nunca pasó por nuestras mentes?

-Me da miedo solo de pensar lo que pasa por tu mente… y es difícil, nunca había visto una mirada así de perversa en tu rostro.

-Jamás olvidarás lo que hicimos junto un día antes de irte- expresa Yugi con una sombra lujuriosa en sus ojos -¿Nunca te has preguntado como es una chica sin ropa?- pregunta Yugi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-La verdad no- responde Yami –Normalmente todas las jóvenes del reino tenían que ir al palacio a rendirme tributo cuando cumplieran 16 años y pues el tributo era posarme desnudas- confiesa apenado –Y ahora que lo recuerdo, esa chica Mana…- Atem mira al techo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen más -¿No te parece curioso que se parezca tanto a la maga oscura?

-Esa mirada no me hace pensar nada bueno- responde Yugi

-¿Qué querías?- explota nerviosamente el faraón – A nuestra edad solo queríamos experimentar y pues como siempre fuimos amigos, ella empezó, lo juro

-Atem- cae rendido el pequeño en la cama – Y…. ¿Cómo era?- pregunta Yugi con temor.

-Mmm… sus pezones eran rosas y pues eso estaba pues… bonita- ante tan simple pero extraña explicación ambos se pusieron rojos de la apena –Y pasando a otro tema… jeje; ¿Qué es lo más extraño que te ha pasado en relación a este temita?- pregunta Atem

-Pues aun no me acostumbro a eso que me pasa cuando me despierto- responde Yugi –Es molesto pero… pero…

-Te gusta- completa Atem –Pasé por lo mismo hasta que bueno… pasó eso con Mana; ese día fue extraño y a la vez tan placentero.

-¿Me lo puedes contar?- pregunta Yugi con pena

-Tengo una mejor idea- dice Atem –Te lo mostrare con el collar del milenio- revela el mayor mientras ve como los ojos amatista el pequeño Yugi se abren de la impresión

-¡No quiero verte teniendo sexo!- grita eufórico del muchachito

-No tuve sexo con Mana, hicimos el amor- corrige Atem –Es distinto… pero ya que no quieres verlo con tus propios ojos yo te lo cotare… si no mal recuerdo…

-Flashback-

-¿Y cómo has estado faraón?

-Más respeto, Mana, estas ante el faraón

-¿Desde cuando tanto respeto?- pregunta extrañada la chica –De un tiempo a al fecha no hemos estado llevando más relajados o no recuerdas…?

-Shh… eso no cuenta; me estaba bañando y entraste así de la nada. Además, aquella ocasión nos interrumpió Seto.

-Tiene razón, ¿No se quedo con ganas faraón? … porque yo si

-Mmm… digamos que si.

-Nos quedamos en… esta parte ¿verdad?

-Fin del Flashback-

-¡Basta!- interrumpió el chico –Es suficiente, ya se lo que pasó después…

-¿Qué tienes pequeño? Tu mirada refleja tristeza- comenta el mayor

-Pues, la verdad no considero justo que tu ya hayas tenido tu primer encuentro sexual y yo tengo todavía que conformarme con solo imaginarme las cosas- responde Yugi

-Pues si lo pones así… no hay nada de injusticia, solo recapacita la edad que tengo; cuando subí al puesto del faraón tenia unos 17 o 18 años. Todo pasa a su tiempo y no tienen porque apresurar las cosas ya que si estas destinado a que pase tiene que pasar, solo ponte en mi lugar; esperé muchos años hasta que alguien armo el rompecabezas y fuiste tú.

-¿Estas seguro que también tendré esa primera experiencia?- pregunta Yugi con miedo.

-Claro, pero tienes que poner mucho de tu parte para que sea lo que esperabas. La primera vez que lo hicimos Mana y yo estábamos muy nerviosos; nos dolió mucho pero después de unos minutos comenzó a gustarnos y aunque no duramos mucho porque Seto llego, cuando llego nuestra segunda oportunidad ya sabíamos un poco más y pues aunque mis movimientos eran muy torpes… ambos quedamos satisfechos.- finaliza el faraón con un gran sonrojo por recordar aquella situación.

-¿Crees que algún día encuentre a ese alguien que me haga sentir bien cuando estoy con ella?

-Los papeles cambian, ahora tu eres el que esta triste y reflexionando mientras yo te estoy tratando de animar. ¿No crees que es un mal momento para ponerte a pensar en eso?

-Tienes razón- responde el pequeño –Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que te vallas y debemos de aprovecharlo.

-¿Quieres ir al cuarto de Tea?- pregunta repentinamente el faraón

-¿Pa-para qué?- tartamudea al preguntar; Atem solo lo mira con cierta mirada picara y atrevida

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?

* * *

Bueno, espero que les agrade porque es apenas el primer capitulo de esta historia que planeo sea de almenos unos 3 jeje... lamente toda la tardanza pero justamente hoy trate de ingresar a mi cuenta desde mi lap pero no me deja asi que pedi prestada la de mi hermano por un brebe tiempo jaja


	2. Chapter 2

Amistad [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: **Kazuki Takahashi**

Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece

[Hehe… se llama Yaoi, bueno como sea… no habrá de eso aquí. Ya saben que es mi deber advertirles que este capitulo puede contener sexo o violencia en el mejor de los casos solo vocabulario fuerte pero gracias a Dios no hay mucho de eso jaja xD solo es un poquito así que no se espanten… sin más aquí esta el segundo capitulo]

* * *

-_¿Qué estará pensando en este momento?-_ pensó el menor al ver como Yami no apartaba la vista de la ventana –_Sé que no es nada bueno porque… no lo puede ser, pero aun así no me atrevo a seguirle el juego; sé que lo trata de lograr con esto pero dudo que algo bueno obtenga yo de esto._

_-_Lamento haberme perdido, pero es que… _me gustaría quedarme con ustedes-_ dijo y pensó el mayor –_Sí tan solo existiera una manera, el destino me dio la oportunidad de regresar a este mundo pero… no es justo que me aparte de mis amigos._

_-_¿Estas bien, Yami?-preguntó Yugi al ver nuevamente la mirada perdida de su amigo –Lo que sea puedes decírmelo, jamás diré nada, te lo prometo- al finalizar Yami dejo mostrar una tierna sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, no te preocupes por mi solo que, son cosas que no tienen importancia.- dijo Yami fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No te creo- expreso Yugi con la mirada en el suelo –No debes de ocultar algo que es evidente… mucho menos tratar de esconderlo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No es eso- articulo Atem –No creas que no…

-Ya no me tienes confianza, eso es lo que sucede- dice Yugi con la mirada aun en el suelo –Si es algo que no quieres decirme lo entiendo, pero dímelo, no solo te quedes callado.

-Claro que no es eso- dijo al arrodillarse y tomar a Yugi del mentón –Son cosas demasiado tontas, cosas que no tienen solución… no es que no quiere decírtelas.

-Dime… ¿Qué haré sin ti?- la pregunta del pequeño asombro de gran manera a Yami, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, Yugi… aquel ingenuo, tierno y expuesto niño con el que había pasado todos los momentos de su nueva vida le formuló una pregunta que solo llegaba a una conclusión "él aun no se sentía listo para separarse" –No sé que es lo que haríamos si ti.

-No es bueno hacerse dependiente de alguien, además, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte… me lo has demostrado y muy bien, además no hay porque exagerar. Veme- dijo Yami levantando el mentón de Yugi. –Siempre que te sientas solo… mírate al espejo y ve fijamente tu reflejo, somos igualitos.- al terminar esta oración Yugi lo miro con esa mirada de ironia mezclada con decepción.

-En ocasiones me pregunto como serias siendo un poco menos serio… ahora que lo eh vivido, te prefiero serio y callado.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Yo tampoco quiero irme de sus vidas pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¿No era más sencillo decirlo que salir con un comentario tan extraño?- interrogo el pequeño alzando una ceja.

-Esta noche no ha sido la más normal… ¿De que te quejas?

-¿Quieres seguir hablando o prefieres salir?- esta vez la pregunta de Yami dejo a Yugi pensando más de lo normal.

-_Si le digo que si, lo más seguro es que me arrepienta pero si lo contesto con un no todo lo que pudimos hacer como dos grandes amigos nunca lo volveríamos a hacer…_

_-_Espero tu respuesta- dijo Yami sacando a Yugi de su meditación.

-Si…-contesto rapida y secamente

-Perfecto, no sabes lo que te aguarda tras cruzar la puerta amiguito.

Yugi quien en ese momento estaba más arrepentido solo siguió a su amigo por el corredor, sabia que el crucero era amplio pero al lugar al que se dirigían quedaba a unos cuentos metros de su cuarto. Sentía como el corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó por un momento que se desmayaría, la adrenalina le recorría por todo el cuerpo mientras veía y seguía a su compañero.

Cuando pararon se toparon con una puerta, la oscuridad del pasillo apenas dejaba ver con dificultad la perilla de la puerta; una luz escapaba por debajo de la puerta.

-sigue despierta, Yami, será mejor que lo dejemos así como está- dijo Yugi en un susurro.

-Ya estamos aquí y no aceptaré que de hagas para atrás. Suficiente has vivido queriéndola en secreto para que después de que yo me valla todo se quede como lo deje.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?- pregunta apenado el pequeño –Nunca te lo dije.

-No… pero era fácil darse cuenta, como la ves, como la tratas, como actúas cuando estas con ella, lo que dices dormido respecto a ella.

-¿Hablo de ella dormido?- pregunta ingenuamente Yugi -¿Qué es lo que digo?- pregunta aun más apenado.

-Si te contesto tu imagen de niño bueno de viene abajo- concluye con una risita burlona.

-Dime- pide Yugi con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Cosas como… "Tea… tea, te necesito a mi lado, quiero estar contigo y besarte, abrazarte" una noche dijiste "Hoy estuve a punto de confesarte mi amor pero no pude, lamento haberte puesto en ridículo ante aquel sujeto que te gusta" pero la que más me dejo pensativo fue una noche de verano… eran como las 12pm y tu dijiste: "te deseo conmigo, sueño con que algún día podré demostrarte el amor que te tengo dándote mi inocencia" claro que eso fue lo más suave.

-¿Tanto dije dormido?- pregunta Yugi abriendo sus ojos de asombro.

-Si, no te avergüences porque es común en alguien de tu edad… pensar, sentir y decir cosas que normalmente no pensarías, sentirías o dirías. Cosas como "Tea, sueño con que hacemos el amor"- al escuchar decir eso, Yugi no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y comenzar a sudar, sabia que era cierto porque recordó aquel sueño donde el y su amiga se encontraban solos y encerrados en su casa; el primer beso de Yugi fue el que llevo a aquella situación tan deseada por él. –La verdad me reí mucho esa noche pero no pude evitar sentir que sufrías, sufrías por el anhelo de compañía.

-Dejémoslo en que solo quiero compañía- argumentó Yugi con una gota se sudor que recorría su frente –La verdad es que por las noches, lo único que me da ánimos para dormir son los sueños que tengo con ella.

-De lo contrario, pasarías todo el día y toda la noche pensando en ella- concluyo Yami mientras veía a Yugi agachar la mirada.

-Era lo que no quería que pasara- comenzó Yugi -¿No recuerdas que es tu última noche conmigo?

-Eso sonó extraño… viniendo de un chico- aclaro Yami haciendo nuevamente que Yugo tomara un color rojo en sus mejillas. –Lamento si te incomodo con todo esto, pero nunca pudimos divertirnos como amigos que somos.

-Yo lamento que hallas sido tú el que escuchó todo eso, nunca pensé que hablara dormido y mucho menos que hablara de eso- Yugi ya se había resignado, se calmo un poco y tomo su respiración normal; alzó la mirada para enfrentar la de su Yami y con una sonrisa picara dijo: -¿Qué sería lo peor que nos pasaría si nos divertimos esta última noche?

-_podrías perder tu virginidad-_ pensó Yami devolviéndole la sonrisa –Nada- contesto un poco burlón.

En ese momento lo único que los separaba de su labor era la puerta, ¿Cómo abrirían esa puerta que lo más seguro es que estuviese cerrada con seguro?; tanto Yami como Yugi pensaron lo mismo, abrirla sería sin duda su más peligroso y retador obstáculo pues si la abrían a la fuerza todos los de ese lugar se darían cuenta de la travesura de Yugi. Unos segundos de silencio reinaron aquel oscuro lugar, Yugi fue el que se encargo de desvanecer aquel mutismo(1) con un susurro.

-Si nos colamos por su ventana- opino el menor de los ahí presentes.

-¿Por casualidad recuerdas que estamos en un barco?- pregunto Yami con ironía provocando en Yugi un enfado consigo mismo… era la noche de su más grande travesura y dio una salida imposible –Aunque… con una soga y un buen nudo es posible.

-¿Estas loco?- pregunto apresurado –Con un mal movimiento uno de los dos puede caer al agua.

-Fue tu idea, no me culpes por ella

-Pero… pero… será muy raro que entremos los dos al cuarto de Tea, ¿Dónde me voy a esconder? Todos las recamaras son iguales.

-¿Entraremos?- pregunto extrañado Yami mientras caminaba hacia la cubierta –Creo que estas un poco confundido… solo entraras tú- dijo antes de salir a la parte superior del barco, la luna iluminaba gran parte de este, el aire corría con tranquilidad mientras rozaba suavemente la piel y movía el cabello –_En noches como esta me gustaría estar contigo-_ dijo para si mismo.

-¿No hay nadie?- pregunto Yugi antes de salir pero no recibió respuesta de Yami por lo que decidió salir sin pensarlo dos veces. El viento alborotó un poco su cabello y antes de articular cualquier cosa observó a su amigo, no se movía ni un centímetro, solo estaba ahí parado contemplando el cielo, la luna y disfrutando el rose del viento. –Valla que te ha gustado el regalo de despedida- dijo mientras de acercaba a él -¿En quien piensas?- pregunto interesado, a pesar de que no estuvieran conectados mentalmente Yugi sabia perfectamente las reacciones de Yami.

-En alguien- contesto con sinceridad sin apartar la vista de la luna –Una joven que ya has conocido.

-Ya veo, también te gusta Tea- expreso Yugi bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-No seas tonto- aclaró viendo de reojo a su amigo para volver a poner la vista en el cielo –Tea es y será solo tuya, no pretendo quitártela ni mucho menos. La joven a la que me refiero ya no habita este mundo.

-Claro, es Mana- dijo Yugi más alegre -¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-¡Claro que no es ella!- se apresuro a contestar, Yami se había dejado llevar y dejó mostrar un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. –Aquella ocasión solo fue una noche de locura… no por haber estado con ella en esa situación significa que estoy enamorado de ella- Yami comenzó a hablar rápido mientras miraba para todos lados y sudaba. Yugi solo golpeaba con el codo a Yami mientras le decía que se relajara.

Una nube cubrió a la luna atenuando su luz, Yami solo parpadeo un par de veces y respiró, con la mirada recorrió toda la cubierta del barco en busca de una soga que los ayudaría a bajar por un costado del barco pero son éxito, volvió a respirar desganadamente y vio fijamente a Yugi a los ojos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, las ventanas de las recamaras no pueden ser abiertas- comento Yami cerrando sus ojos y alzando la cabeza

-¿Ahora me lo dices?- pregunta Yugi con un tono divertido –Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto- argumentó dándose media vuelta.

-Creo que de algo me sirvió esta perdida de tiempo- dijo en voz baja –Ahora estoy más seguro de lo que siento- dijo esta vez para si mismo. Ambos bajaron al lugar donde se encontraban las recamaras y como la noche ya había caído y todos estaban dormidos ni una sola luz acompañaba a los dos ambulantes nocturnos; caminaban despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras pasaban por los dos primeros dormitorios que correspondían a Marik y Jou que casualmente estaban entre abiertas a causa del calor de aquel sitio.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- pregunto el pequeño Yugi.

-Durmiendo- contesto Yami siguiendo su camino, Yugi no se quedó con la duda y sigilosamente, abrió un poco más la puerta de Jou y sin hacer ruido recorrió toda la habitación con la vista hasta fijar sus ojos en algo que nunca espero ver.

-ohhh… diablos…- fue lo único que articulo Jou, la oscuridad ocultaba perfectamente la cabeza de Yugi pero esta no impedía que el inocente joven se percatara que su amigo más cercano estuviera realizando movimientos que Yugi conocía muy bien, esos movimientos con la mano que van de arriba hacia abajo y muy rápido, Yugi solo sacó su cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yami al ver que su compañero no decía nada.

-Esta más que dormido- contesto Yugi con un sonrojo en la cara.

Yami pasaba por el cuarto de Marik que al igual que el de Jou estaba entre abierto y como su pequeño amigo hizo, él igual echaría un vistazo para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden; abrió un poco más la puerta y lo que más llamó la atención de Yami fue aquel cuadro perturbador, Marik dormido en su cama, desnudo sin nada que lo cubriese pero eso no era lo pero del caso; lo peor era le hecho de que aquel joven mostraba una erección que hizo a Yami reaccionar rápidamente y salir del cuarto de aquel chico.

-¿También esta dormido?- pregunto Yugi

-Ahh… si, claro… muy dormido- dijo Yami con nerviosismo –Y parece bastante feliz- concluyó Yami

-¿Esta sonriendo?-pregunto con inocencia

-Claro… cambiando un poco el tema, ¿no tienes mucho calor?

-A decir verdad si, pero pues no podemos andar sin ropa por doquier- al terminar tanto en el rostro de Yugi como en el de Yami comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de sudor pero la oscuridad que caía como mato cubriendo todo no deja ver más que el camino.

-Tienes razón pero… ya hemos llegado- dijo Yami haciendo que su compañero parara.

-Nuestra habitación está más abajo.

-No quería llegar a nuestra habitación- confesó el mayor de los presentes

-Este… este es el cuarto de Tea- afirmo con nerviosismo el pequeño Yugi.

-Una cosa más- interrumpió Yami -¿Por casualidad traes condones?- ante la absurda pregunta de Yami, Yugi solo soltó una carcajada de nerviosismo.-No, esos suponía- lentamente llevo su mano a su bolsillo trasero y saco un pequeño sobre cuadrado color plata –Usa esto sino quieres problemas después. Creo que de después de todo ir ala escuela contigo sirvió de mucho.

-¿No crees que se negará?-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño –Quien le gusta eres tu.

-Ahí es donde entra la ventaja de nuestra semejanza, con un peinado así… mmm… algo así- Yami movía los cabellos de Yugi con el propósito de que quedará exactamente igual que su compañero faraón –Con eso no notará la diferencia.- Yami había terminado con la primera parte pero Yugi no estaba convencido, bajo la mirada y una enorme carga de tristeza inundo aquellos ojos amatista.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, por ayudarme a vencer mis miedos y por tratar de unirme con Tea pero si Tea accede a hacer el amor conmigo… estará pensando que lo hace contigo y eso no me anima.- Yami no respondió, sabia que era verdad; si Tea accedía a hacer el amor con Yugi, ella pensaría que hace el amor con él y para Yugi seria sexo… simple sexo sin amor.

-Lamento haberte obligado

-Tu no me obligaste a nada- negó Yugi con una amplia y forzada sonrisa –Ambos sabemos que entre ella y yo siempre habrá amistad y no otra cosa.- Yugi se dio la media vuelta y camino por el oscuro pasillo perdiéndose más en la oscuridad.

-_Creo que la cagué… ¿Cómo remediar esto? Ella quier conmigo, Yugi quien con ella, yo no quiero con ella pero si le digo que si él me odiará para toda su vida y no quiero irme de aquí con ese remordimiento. Es tan confuso, además ni para que me valla a meter con ella ahora, Yugi se llevo mi condón aunque si eyaculo fuera de ella habrá menos riesgos pero no seria sano porque si queda embarazada nadie se hará cargo del hijo de alguien que nada más vino a dejar encargos. En definitiva no lo haré.- _Yami miro el pasillo por donde antes había ido Yugi y con pesadez y pena siguió los pasos de su amigo pero algo lo hizo parar en seco.

-¿Yami?- pregunto una voz dulce detrás del faraón -¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora de la noche?-

-Tea- dijo en forma de respuesta, trago saliva y se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga quien estaba parada en la entrada de su habitación –Pues la verdad no lo sé, creo que estaba dormido.

-No tienes puesto el rompecabezas, eso significa que Yugi esta en su habitación- rápidamente el semblante de Tea cambio, sus ojos mostraban malicia y lujuria -¿No quieres pasar a hablar?- pregunto con cierto tono sexy

-No gracias, tengo que aclarar algo con Yugi- Yami no logró colocar un pie atrás del otro para dar vuelta por que fue velozmente interceptado por Tea que lo sujetaba del brazo.- Suéltame por favor sino hablo ahora con Yugi el me puede odiar toda su vida.

-Él jamás hará eso, no esta en su actitud ser así- contesto Tea en un susurro.

-Además es tarde y quiero dormir un poco, mañana es nuestro último duelo y quiero estar fresco.

-conozco otra manera de serrinos frescos con este calor- le dijo al oído provocando que Yami se estremeciera. –Además, no me gusta estar tan sola.

* * *

Hola… jajaja espero que les guste, alo mejor esta muy corto pero como me costo llegar a esta parte, espero sus mas sinceras criticas y comentarios por favor, para pues mejorar o de plano mejor eliminarla hahahaha el siguiente espero que este un poco más divertido o más intenso xD jaja


	3. Chapter 3

Amistad [A MaxxLD original story]

Copyright: No tengo la menor idea, pero ni los personajes ni nada de la historia original me pertenecen

-_Después de esto no creo que nuestra amistad sea la misma-_ Atem estaba pensativo, jamás había pensado en traicionar la confianza de su mejor amigo de esa manera, es más, nunca había pasado por su cabeza traicionar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

-De cierta menea sí, no niego que lo disfrute, pero la culpa no me dejará descansar en paz.

-Y faltando sólo una noche para que vayas a tu descanso eterno, que mal…- En la voz de la chica se notaba un aire de despreocupación, ella sabía muy bien que Atem estaba realmente arrepentido, pero ella necesitaba pasar una noche con él para despejar sus dudas. -¿Sabes? Realmente me gustas y esto que acabamos de hacer no tiene nada que ver.

-Lo entiendo, pero somos muy distintos. Comprende que no podemos hacer esto, no somos para nada iguales y decir que entre nosotros puede haber algo es como aventurarse a una peligrosa misión.- Tomó aire al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba las primeras prendas. –Eres hermosa, muy sincera y una gran amiga, yo no te puedo ofrecer nada y para ser honestos tu tampoco me puedes ofrecer nada.

-La promesa de un amor eterno.- Dijo Tea en tono algo meloso.

-Ni eso, te gusto y me gustas, pero eso no es amor. Mi misión en este mundo ha concluido y en el trayecto hice muy fuertes lazos con ustedes, Yugi no es el único que sufre con mi partida y yo no sólo sufro por despegarme de él.- Se colocaba finalmente la camisa y se recargó en la puerta. –Ambos tendremos un muy buen recuerdo del otro, te prometo que lo conservaré y espero que hagas lo mismo, sólo te pido que cuides de mi amigo y si lo consideras listo, dale una oportunidad.

Atem salió de la habitación de Tea, aun con algunas gotas de sudor en su cuerpo corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo ignorando todas las puertas abiertas de sus amigos para evitarse otra sorpresa y al llegar al cuarto abrió lentamente la puerta como queriendo no despertar a nadie.

-¿Estás aquí?- Preguntó con la voz firme que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?- El mayor de los presentes quedó sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta, era imposible que el pequeño se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasó en el cuarto de Tea. –Tardaron mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó?- Atem no quería saber la respuesta, sólo le importaba si su amistad seguía siendo la misma.

-Era algo obvio, nada más pueden hacer por más de media hora que eso.

-¿Estás molesto?- Preguntó algo preocupado

-No- Respondió el menor con naturalidad, sin expresión de dolor en la mirada ni nada. Realmente estaba bien.

-Fui débil, Yugi y no merezco tu amistad.

-No te preocupes, Atem, los amigos no se pierden por tener sexo con la chica que le gusta al otro. Se dio y fue totalmente normal, si Tea lo permitió fue porque así lo quería y yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso, enojarme o molestarme contigo sería una respuesta inmadura y es todo lo contrario a lo que deseo ser.

-Realmente no debes de fingir bienestar, comprenderé si mis actos provocan tu odio eterno.

-No seas dramático, Atem. El mundo no se acabará porque te tiraste a Tea, te juro que habrá más chicas que sean de mi agrado y mi estatura.

-Rebeca por ejemplo- Sonrió con burla el faraón.

-¿Por qué no? Puede que sea el primer hombre en su vida, pero de que lograré una cita con Tea la lograré, incluso si no pasa a mayores… mi mundo no se vendrá abajo.

La noche pasaba lentamente, los amigos seguían platicando de mil y un tonterías, jamás lo habían hecho y jamás lo volverían a hacer, así que el tiempo que esa noche les regalaba era preciado para ambos. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, su amistad realmente era grande y les estaba constando acostumbrarse a la idea de una vida sin la presencia del otro, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes externaba la preocupación, sólo reían y se maginaban en absurdas situaciones pues a las dos de la madrugada sin nada más de que hablar se decidieron a jugar al "qué prefieres"

-Sin duda la maga oscura- Respondió el faraón dejando atónito al menor –No me veas con esos ojos, ¿vas a negar que ella no es de las cartas más sexys del juego?

-Nunca lo negaría- Dijo entre risas –Pero para tirármela lo pensaría dos veces.

-Bien, ¿qué prefieres? Quedarte en la cama con este juego o salir a cumplir nuestra última misión

-La segunda, la verdad es que ya me estoy aburriendo se este juego- Quizá el sueño le estaba nublando el juicio al pequeño Yugi o quizá realmente deseaba acabar esa "última misión" aun sin saber de lo que se trataba.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cama y con extrema precaución caminaron por los pasillos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para completar esa misión que tanto Atem deseaba terminar. Justo cuando el mayor de los chicos se detuvo, una tensión se hizo presente.

-Aquí está nuestra última misión.- Dijo el faraón susurrando –Mi debes llega hasta abrir esta puerta, el resto será tu trabajo.

-¿Estás loco?- susurró Yugi, estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y regresar al dormitorio, pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitía.

-¿Me dirás que no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentarte a este reto?

-La madurez no tiene nada que ver, ¿planeas que nos escabullamos hasta la cama de Tea y luego?

-No le tomaremos una foto a sus partes íntimas si es lo que estás pensando, tu misión y tocarla toda sin que se despierte.

-¡Nunca en la vida!- Expresó con un tono de voz más alto

Los reclamos del chico fueron inútiles para Atem, ambos estaban convencidos que el pequeño quería, pero no se animaba. Bastaron unos minutos discutiendo y unos cuantos empujones para que Yugi entrara al dormitorio de su amiga.

-¿Es seguro?- preguntaba temeroso.

-Está más que dormida- Respondió su amigo empujándolo hasta el pie de la cama –Anda

Yugi continúo lentamente hasta subirse con delicadeza al colchón de Tea.

-Aún huele a semen, la muy cochina no se bañó- Yugí se quejaba de los olores que despedía el cuerpo de su amiga, sin embargo siguió con su labor. Atem salió sigilosamente de la habitación para que su amigo no se percatara, después de todo la sesión de sexo con Tea sirvió para que cayera dormida.

-Te espantarás cuando no me veas ahí y lo más seguro es que salgas corriendo, pero me alegro que por una vez en el tiempo que llevamos juntos te atreviste a hacer algo moralmente incorrecto.- Atem regresó al cuarto y se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos por un momento y cayó dormido.

-Atem, Atem…- Ygi había llegado al cuarto, pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y el chico no cabía de felicidad, al despertar, el faraón se topó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dijo mi nombre…

Quizá no era el final que esperaban y puede que hasta se enojen por el final que le di, pero después de ver dos reviews para que acabara este fic me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no les gustó me lo dejan en un comentario para que lo mejore.

¡Que tengan una excelente noche!

maxxLD


End file.
